


i feel it at once

by theafterimages



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Zitao, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: Tired of being the object of everyone’s sympathy after his recent breakup, Sehun asks Kyungsoo to pretend they’re dating.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [this](http://68.media.tumblr.com/7c2facfbf8dce3f4b6a384e793e11467/tumblr_n0l9k8g9O51t3frj5o1_250.gif) [Wolf](http://68.media.tumblr.com/565f51f1a3fc772097e07e7a43b39aa0/tumblr_mokfvvyOQc1qzh5sno2_250.gif) [era](http://68.media.tumblr.com/2562f51440aae3061b0e3e50e4f6b1bf/tumblr_mnt382cwBu1qhmxnlo1_500.jpg) [photoshoot](http://68.media.tumblr.com/a1aa6851328221754c3e701cf28f2e5f/tumblr_nahcd6Rlr71rbr3rto2_250.gif) of Sehun and Kyungsoo. I originally wrote this in 2013 as part of a longer university AU, but after I scrapped my plans for the rest of said AU I adapted it to be the beginning of what would have been a longer Sesoo fake dating fic. I never finished that, either, but I stumbled back across this scene a few months ago and realized that it was done and could be posted.

Sehun ducks into Kyungsoo’s room, pushing past his confused hyung and closing the door behind him. “Please hide me,” he says.

Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows. “What’s going on?”

“Matchmaking.” He glares at the door, wishing his meddlesome friends could see it. Not that any of his other faces and protests had done any good. “So much matchmaking.”

“Isn’t that a little hypocritical of you to complain about?” Kyungsoo points out.

“I didn’t know setting up Yixing hyung and Song Qian noona was going to get me _this_. Make them leave me alone.” He knows everyone’s just trying to help him move on from his recent breakup with Zitao, but it’s really not helping.

“Why should I?”

“They’re louder and more annoying than me, and I’m cuter.” He lifts his fist next to his face, widens his eyes in his very best silent _bbuing bbuing_. He’s not quite desperate enough to add the sound effects.

But it’s enough to get Kyungsoo to sigh. “Okay, fine.”

“Thanks hyung!”

Sehun is curled up on Kyungsoo's bed when Kyungsoo comes back, having rolled himself up in a nearby throw. “Your bed always smells so nice,” Sehun says around a yawn.

“I change the sheets,” Kyungsoo says dryly as he settles in next to him. Sehun jolts as an idea hits him, and Kyungsoo eyes him. “Now what?”

“I need you to pretend we’re dating,” Sehun tells him.

Kyungsoo doesn’t even hesitate before saying, “Hell no.”

“Why not? I’m in here, you just made everyone leave me alone, it’s perfect. Baekhyun hyung’s probably spreading rumors about us right now.” The more Sehun thinks about it, the more he likes it. They really couldn’t have set this up any better if they’d tried.

“You think people would believe that you’d go from Tao to me?”

“Why not? You’re really cute and you’re funny, and a good cook, and you already take good care of me. Why would it be weird?”

Kyungsoo gives him a wry look. “Everyone knows you have a type, and I don’t measure up. Literally.” Sehun frowns, and Kyungsoo adds, “I’m not saying that because I want pity, it’s just true.”

“Hyung.” Impulsively Sehun rolls Kyungsoo over in a hug, holding on tight and listening to Kyungsoo’s resigned sigh. Kyungsoo’s small and narrow and soft, and Sehun’s used to cuddling with someone tall and broad and muscled, but he likes this. Who wouldn’t? “I wouldn’t care that you’re short.”

Kyungsoo snorts but strokes his multicolored hair with one hand. “I didn’t say I wanted to talk about it. And this doesn’t mean I’m saying yes.”

“Hmm.” Sehun closes his eyes, leaning into his friend’s touch. “I guess it’d be too soon for me to have a boyfriend. I don’t want anyone thinking you’re my rebound. We could just say we’ve gone out a few times.”

Kyungsoo sighs.

Sehun probably would have let it go, but Kyungsoo’s words are bothering him, even if they were self-deprecating rather than self-conscious. It’s not like Sehun doesn’t think Kyungsoo’s attractive, after all—he hasn’t thought about it a lot, and not with any intent of acting on it, maybe, but it’s hard not to notice his lips, for one thing, and maybe Sehun’s always liked it a little more than he should when Kyungsoo gets stern with him. 

Experimentally he shifts until he’s curled half on Kyungsoo, tucking his head in the crook of his neck. “I’d probably have skipped this party for you,” he muses aloud.

“What?” 

“If we were dating. Or fake dating. Think about it—I can get you out of so many parties.” He casts Kyungsoo an imploring look, and Kyungsoo bites his lip but ultimately laughs.

“Tempting, but no,” he says. Sehun pouts, and Kyungsoo pinches his side. “Nice try.”

Sehun sighs and rests his head against Kyungsoo’s shoulder again. His hyungs are so mean. “I’d be a good fake boyfriend. You could cook for me, and take me shopping, and spoil me-”

“You’re really bad at talking people into things, has anyone ever told you that?”

He nuzzles even closer to Kyungsoo, feels Kyungsoo’s stomach tense under his splayed hand. “Kyungsoo-ah, you’re one of my favorite hyungs.”

“I’m the wrong one to try that on,” Kyungsoo says, circling his fingertips in aimless patterns on Sehun’s back. “I’m not Joonmyun hyung.”

“You’re both my favorite hyungs.”

“And Lu Han hyung, and Minseok hyung, and Baekhyun, and Chanyeol?” Sehun nods after each name. Kyungsoo waits a beat, then adds, “And Tao?”

Sehun frowns. “Tao’s never been like a hyung.”

“We spoil him too much,” Kyungsoo says, like he and Tao weren’t technically born in the same year. “You, too.”

“You like spoiling me,” Sehun says. It’s part of why he likes how Kyungsoo’s always the first to draw the line with him. It makes being indulged by him that much more special. “Hyung, don’t you want a handsome fake boyfriend you can spoil and love,” He pauses for dramatic effect, then uses his trump card, “and use to get everyone to stop thinking you like Joonmyun hyung?”

Kyungsoo frowns at him, brow creased in thought.

Sehun smiles hopefully.

Kyungsoo frowns some more.

Sehun keeps smiling.

Kyungsoo—kisses him.

Softly, at first, then licks his way into Sehun’s mouth as soon as Sehun gives him the opportunity. Sehun whimpers, can’t help it, and tugs on Kyungsoo’s arms until they’ve both shifted so that Kyungsoo’s on top, Sehun never once letting him break the kiss. He might literally never, not when Kyungsoo’s lips somehow feel even more amazing than they look.

Chanyeol might actually cry when he tells him about this, Sehun thinks vaguely. (Given that Chanyeol’s been dating Jinri for the past six months, Sehun doesn’t feel too bad.)

They keep kissing, Sehun lost to everything else until he hears Jongdae say, “ _Knew it_ ,” and automatically pulls away from Kyungsoo, already feeling a blush stain his cheeks.

Kyungsoo tightens his grip on Sehun. “And I knew Chanyeol taught you to pick locks.”

“Surprise, surprise,” Jongdae says dryly. “Speaking of-”

“You’re interrupting,” Sehun says, more flatly than he’d intended. He can’t stop looking at Kyungsoo. “Kissing my boyfriend. Go away.”

“Boyfriend?” Jongdae echoes. Kyungsoo had definitely flinched when Sehun said it, too.

“ _Away_ ,” Sehun repeats.

They wait until Jongdae’s gone before Kyungsoo rolls off Sehun. “I’m surprised it took him that long to get the door open,” he says, like nothing had happened at all.

“You knew he was going to?” Sehun blinks hazily, grips the blanket to keep from reaching for his friend again.

“I’ve been his roommate for too long,” Kyungsoo says. “And I could hear him out there.”

“So you kissed me?”

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow. Sehun hopes he doesn’t start associating that with making out. That could get really embarrassing. “We have to convince people somehow, and Jongdae gave us an opportunity. Kissing you was all I could think of to do.”

“Oh,” Sehun says dazedly, biting his tongue to keep quiet as Kyungsoo, seemingly without realizing it, swipes his thumb over his now even redder lips. What are the rules about kissing a fake boyfriend? Should he ask for more now, or does he have to wait? He might beg. “You were okay with it?”

“It was a good kiss.” Kyungsoo eyes him. “Were you? Sorry, I didn’t have a chance to ask-”

“Fine. It was fine. It was the only way.” And Sehun’s really hoping he’ll have to do it again soon. Like, say, now. He manages to stop staring at Kyungsoo’s lips, a victory that lasts about half a second. “Why did you decide to help me?”

“I am tired of everyone trying to set me up with Joonmyun hyung,” Kyungsoo admits.

“No wonder Jongdae hyung looked so happy,” Sehun says. “See what a good idea this was?” Sehun smiles widely at Kyungsoo, who shakes his head.

“Are you sure you’ve thought this through? You did say boyfriend.”

He hadn’t meant to. He’d been looking at Kyungsoo, and he’d been kissing Kyungsoo, and it had just… “You didn’t argue,” he says instead.

“It would have been weird if I did.” 

“Yeah.” He’s holding Kyungsoo’s hand, he realizes as Kyungsoo links their fingers. When had that happened? “Thanks for going along with it.”

“I’m a good friend,” Kyungsoo says, straight-faced.

“And my _favorite_ hyung,” Sehun says. Just as he had hoped, it makes Kyungsoo smile.


End file.
